Being Hunted
by ChanelVogue
Summary: AU “We survived our childhood with those sadistic bastards. I think we can take one more of them, ne?” Skye said uncaringly. What happens when Voltaire and Boris join forces with the Drak Lord? [full summary inside]


**Title: **Being Hunted

**Author:** xXAquiliusDraconisXx

**Summary:** What happens when Voltaire and Boris join forces with the Dark Lord? What happens when Tala, Kai and a girl from their past have to go into hiding? A HP/Beyblade crossover.

**Rating:** R for mature themes and some dark content

**Category:** Harry Potter and Beyblade

**Note:** I know that Dumbledore dies in the 6th book (and for those who didn't know this, now you do) but I want him in this story so if you have a problem with it…TOUGH!

**-O-**

"And current reports from the FBI along with the federal government of Russia have confirmed that Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Malkovich have indeed escaped from prison. These two men have been charged with kidnapping, physical abuse, attempted murder, murder, drug smuggling and even more.

"The FBI currently think that these two men are somewhere in England. If you have any idea as to where these two criminals may be hiding, please contact the following number," a blond woman said with a serious expression as a picture of a purple haired man flashed through the screen followed by a picture of a gray-haired man.

Mr. Dickenson switched off the NEWS and looked gravely at Professor Dumbledore. "As you can see, it is very serious. I think it is time that young Kai as well as Tala and Skye are informed of their roots. It is obvious that Voltaire and Boris broke out just to get revenge on them."

"Stanley, I agree to what you say. But I must say that this situation is worse than you can imagine. I have been informed that the men that you speak of have joined forces with Voldemort." Dumbledore said taking off his half-moon glasses and inspecting them closely. He rubbed them lightly with his sleeves before putting them on again.

"Oh my," Mr. Dickenson breathed, silence taking over the room. They were currently in Mr. Dickenson's office at London's BBA branch. The two elderly men, along with Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley sighed deeply, neither wanting to break the awful silence that loomed. "If Kai, Tala and Skye get caught by Voltaire again, this time, they may not survive at all. We need to get them in hiding.

"Hiding? Well then, maybe there is something I can do, Stanley."

"Oh?"

"We need more members in the Order anyways. And if these three are as powerful as you say, then I have to admit they can be very precious to the Order. We can keep them in hiding if they are willing to fight with us," Remus said, speaking for the first time. Arthur Weasley nodded in agreement.

"But they are too young!" Mr. Dickenson protested. "They may not be able to handle that!"

"Why don't you let us decide that?" A new yet cold voice intervened. The four adults shifted their gaze to a boy about 16 years old. He had cold aquamarine eyes and crimson hair with two long bangs on his face. He had a cold expression on his face and merely stared at them unblinkingly.

From behind him, emerged another boy and one girl. The other boy had slate blue hair from the front while it was more of a navy color in the back. He too, like the crimson haired boy, had auburn eyes that showed nothing but cold.

The girl that stood beside the two-toned boy had waist length ice blue hair with black streaks. She had amethyst colored eyes that showed no emotion whatsoever. They all wore similar black and silver track suits with a BBA crest on the left side of their chest.

They walked into the room and stood in front of Mr. Dickenson.

"Joining the Order?" The girl questioned, raising a perfect ice blue brow. "How dangerous can it be?"

"You don't understand it, Skye. Voldemort is a wizard. He isn't a mortal," Arthur started.

"Well neither are we," the two toned boy said.

"You underestimate us, old man," the crimson haired boy said to Dumbledore, not caring about how he is talking.

"We survived our childhood with those sadistic bastards. I think we can take one more of them, ne?" Skye said uncaringly.

"And besides, it's our lives that are on the line," the auburn eyed boy finished. Silence one again loomed over the room. Remus, Arthur and Dumbledore looked at them in mild surprise. Dumbledore sighed, getting up from his seat.

"Well, it's decided then. You three will be joining the Order then. But we still have to discuss your living arrangements. Is it okay with you if you stayed over at The Grimmauld Place? In other words, stay where most of us are staying at the moment? And if you wouldn't mind, I would like to enroll you into Hogwarts," the long bearded man said, his gaze shifting from one teen to the other.

They looked over at each other for a second, as if they were deciding without speaking and then looked over at him.

"Whatever," the two-toned boy said. They turned to leave but Mr. Dickenson's voice stopped them.

"Kai, how did you know that you had magic in you?"

"We weren't just trained for beyblading at the abbey," Kai said. Skye nodded in agreement.

"If we were mere muggles then the incident with Kai and Black Dranzer would have killed him. And Tala would have died as well. We wouldn't have survived the abbey," Skye said simply and they exited without another word.

Mr. Dickenson coughed and looked at the three wizards. "So it is settled then. They will leave for The Grimmauld Place tomorrow."

* * *

OKAY! I had always wanted to do a HP/Beyblade crossover (yeah, okay so Second Chances is a crossover but nothing like this) and I had been thinking about something like this for a long time so decided to finally go for it! –sigh- REVIEW PEOPLE! I really need to know how this is! 


End file.
